Frequently Asked Questions
Q.) Hw can I learn more about the game, in-game? A.) In almost every window, for example when you click to upgrade your City Hall, there will be a "i" icon somewhere, which you can tap on to get the basic information about the thing you are looking at. Q.) What should I spend my gems on? A.) Spend them on VIP points until you get to VIP level 6. VIP levels increase everything by boosting resource production and other stats like train and building speeds. At VIP level 6 you gain permanent access to second builder queue. After VIP level 6, the best deals for gems are typically in the VIP store or sometimes the travelling merchant. Q.) Which commander should I upgrade? A.) There are many things to consider, such as your play style and your plans of use with them. See Commander Guide. You can also take a look at the guide Ultimate Talent Guide For All Commanders by Shinchi42 to see the most effective ways to upgrade your Commanders for an easier game! Q.) What are the benefits secondary commanders? A.) Once you get your primary commander to 3 stars, you may assign him a Secondary commander when marching. Secondary commanders act as a partly supporting role, with only its unlocked skills coming into effect. Secondary commander Talents have no effect. Q.) How do I start a city in a different server/kingdom? A.) Click your picture top left of your screen>settings>character management>create new character. Q.) How do I move my city/base to a new kingdom? A.) Requirements: * You must have a "Beginner Teleport"(players earn 2 of these by the time they reach City Hall Level 7. * Cannot be in an alliance * Town hall must be under level 8 * You are not in any battles * All march queues are idle * No reinforcements in your city * Only 2 characters per kingdom. How?: Zoom out from your city until you see a globe button appear in the bottom right of your screen. Select the globe to see lists of kingdoms. Select the preferred kingdom , then select the preferred region by selecting a listed "Teleport". Q.) How can I teleport to my alliance's territory? A.) There are two options - the Territorial Teleport, which is fairly cheap. Once your alliance has a Fortress, which creates a territory, you can use the Territorial Teleport to move a city into that territory from any region within the same kingdom. The Targeted Teleport will also work, whether or not your alliance has a territory set up yet. It is more expensive. https://youtu.be/5ZUsltUCvBo Q.) What happens when a fortress is destroyed? A.) The Fortress gets removed and the area is no longer considered occupied. Q.) How do you attack a fortress? A.) You have to expand your alliance's territory to touch the enemy alliance's fortress territory before you can rally. Q.) What are your primary goals when you starting a new alliance? A.) Try to build your Center Fortress near an Alter or Sanctum. Then take it over and get the benefits. Also try to stay away from already established large Alliances so they don't attack you. Q.) How do I create and expand the Alliance Territory? A.) You must place a Fortress first. This requires at least 20 alliance members and at least 500,000 total Alliance Power AND have 1,000,000 alliance credits. Then an Alliance flag can be placed as long as its borders touch an existing border, either from a fortress or previously placed flag. The first Alliance Flag costs 50,000 Alliance Credits. Q.) Can you withdraw your troops from a rally? A.) No, once your troops have entered the rally base, there is no way for you to recall them. You can only recall an army before it reaches the rally base. (Tap on the marching army to see option) Category:Guides